Kim Possible
Kim Possible is an animated series about teenagers fighting super criminals. It gained a massive fanbase that still sees activity today, despite the show having ended. Kim Possible minis are mini-Henchmen. In Canon The title character, Kim Possible, is a high school cheerleader well-known around the world for being the go-to person for stopping nefarious schemes (with assistance from her best friend Ron Stoppable, his pet naked mole rat Rufus, and the team's tech expert, ten-year-old Wade). The series features a revolving cast of villains with ridiculous plans for world domination and, frequently, puns in their names. The show has a very heavy focus on humor, despite the action-packed evil-fighting. Characters *'Kim Possible:' A major over-achiever who takes time from her school curriculum and personal life to fight villains. She is very moralistic and driven towards doing good, though she still suffers from many of the difficulties the average teenager tends to. She is athletic and smart, and perseveres against any problem to the end. Her parents are a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist. *'Ron Stoppable:' Kim's best friend and sidekick. While sharing Kim's willingness to right wrongs, he is much more afraid of danger, and generally lacks self confidence. He typically serves as a decoy or other distraction for Kim; as a result, most villains are incapable of remembering his name. He likes Mexican food, is deathly afraid of monkeys, and frequently loses his pants by accident. *'Rufus:' Ron's pet naked mole rat. In standard Disney fashion, he is a partly sentient Cute Animal Friend who serves as mascot, warning alarm and infiltration expert on the team. Like his owner, Rufus loves Mexican food. *'Dr. Drakken:' The posterboy villain of the show, who sports blue skin. He is a petulant and childish mad scientist without the smarts to back up his supposed evil genius-ness. His plans tend to be unnecessarily complicated or of pointlessly minor scope. He is somewhat of a foil to Ron, and they occasionally wind up in slap-fights since neither is a match for Kim or Shego in a real fight. *'Shego:' A green-skinned former superhero who serves as a mercenary sidekick to Drakken. Despite being Drakken's employee, Shego is the real threat to Kim (indeed, Shego conquered the world in one alternate future seen in canon). She has ill-defined super powers in the form of a green glowing energy she can fire as projectiles or burn through matter with her hands. She is a major source of snark, and tends to belittle Drakken and his plans while collecting paychecks from him. *'Monkey Fist:' Formerly Lord Monty Fiske, a British anthropologist. He used an ancient monkey artifact to give himself mystical monkey powers, thus flooding the show with the word "monkey" being used as an adjective everywhere. He employs a group of trained monkey ninjas. He is a nemesis to Ron, who was forced to take on mystical monkey powers himself to stop Monkey Fist when Kim was on another continent. As such, he is the only villain to consistently remember Ron's name. In Badfic Despite being aimed at preteen girls, Kim Possible's good writing and characterization gained it a massive fan following of all ages. The result of so many fans is many, many fanfictions. While the canon pairing of Kim/Ron (and the heavily-hinted-at-in-canon Drakken/Shego) is very popular, by far the biggest pairing in Kim Possible fandom is Kim/Shego rival-shipping, abbreviated to Kigo. Surprisingly, it is frequently well-written, despite the hurdle of Kim and Shego being on opposite sides of the Good alignment spectrum. Ron and Kim are both frequently paired with Monique, another friend of theirs from Middleton High School, or with Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's stuck-up cheerleading rival. Ron is also paired with Yori, a student he met while in Japan as an exchange student. In any case, expect the unpaired character's personality to be derailed to get the preferred pair together. Kim will be made out to be a cruel control freak who cares little for Ron beyond as her equipment-carrier and decoy. Ron will be dumbed down far beyond his canon personality, and made even less competent as a result. Beyond shipping, some writers will try to continue Kim's life after high school graduation (where the series ended) by making her join Global Justice, a crime-fighting spy organization, or by having her become a scientist of some sort. These stories tend to be good to bland, often recycling running gags and other plots from the series. Missions in this Continuum *"Villainy," Agents Priyala and Saline (DF) * "Connecting the Dots" (crossover with The Incredibles, Portal, Megamind, Marvel Comics Universe, Jurassic Park, The Matrix, Death Note, Donkey Kong Country, Ice Age, The Land Before Time, and a few miscellaneous others), Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) Category:Continua Category:TV Series